tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Burrell no. 3938
Burrell no. 3938 is an Showman's road locomotive that was built in 1922 by Burrells in Thetford Norfolk. This engine is currently carries the name of Quo Vadis and is owned by of Robert Cole from Shaftbury In Dorset since 1998. Engine History Showman William Wilson of Peckham, London purchased No.3938 new in 1922 and travelled with Rodes Switchback until the mid 1930s. It was then sold to amusement contractors Walls of Petersfield, Hants until being retired in 1955. By 1965 Quo Vardis was in a very sorry state and so Edward C. Hine of Shafesbury, Dorset purchased the engine for restoration and is now an icon of the steam scene appearing at rallies all around the UK & making several visits abroad. 1980/1990's Quo Vadis was owned by Mr Barry Herbert of Howden, East Riding of Yorkshire. She was often in steam, trundling around the countryside and at shows in the area. She was very often parked outside her shed at Howden in steam for the local folk of Howden to enjoy. 1998 purchased by Robert Cole and family from Shaftsbury Dorset :Please add (more) details of this engines history Events Some of the events this engine has attended; ;2018 * Great Dorset Steam Fair (500@50) ;2017 Returned from New Zealand. Major rebuild started in preparation for 500@50 ;2016 Touring New Zealand ;2015 * Napier Art Deco Festival Feb 20 ;2014 Shipped back to New Zealand for another tour ;2013 * ? ;2012 * ? ;2011 * Netley Marsh Steam & Craft Show * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2010 * Abbey Hill Steam Rally * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2009 * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2008 * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2007 Touring New Zealand then shipped home to England ;2006 * New Zealand Burrell Special Rally * New Zealand Rangiora to Cust Road Run ;2005 * Somerset Steam Spectacular at Langport * West Of England Steam Engine Society Rally * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2004 * Dordt in Stoom - The Netherlands * Welland Steam & Country Rally * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2002 * The Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2001 * Great Dorset Steam Fair ;2000 * ? ;Earlier years * please list any events here with year and year * 1958 One of the engines that attended the first Great Dorset Steam Fair, held at ? Gallery Add your photos here File:Burrell_no._3938_-_SRL_-_Que_Vadis_-_XL_9086_at_Netley_Marsh_2011_-_IMG_6626.jpg|At Netley Marsh Steam Rally 2011 File:Burrell_no._3938_-_SRL_-_Que_Vadis_-_XL_9086_at_Netley_Marsh_2011_-_IMG_6630.jpg|Owners plate and detailing to guards and exciter bracket File:Burrell_no._3938_-_SRL_-_Que_Vadis_-_XL_9086_at_Netley_Marsh_2011_-_IMG_6629.jpg|At Netley Marsh File:Burrell_no._3938_-_SRL_-_Que_Vadis_-_XL_9086_-IMG_6627.jpg|Makers Plate on the side of the cylinder block Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Glossary Index - use terms ;Collector & preservation related * Collections * National Traction Engine Trust * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * Web Site Links References / sources :please add were the info is from ? * Various show guides * Event list in part from Steam Scenes External links * Collection of Photos of this engine on Steam Scenes * add link here Category:Burrell engines in preservation Category:Burrell no. 3938 Category:Steam engines by serial number Category:Showmans road locomotives Category:Individual steam engine articles